


Выживший

by Sabira



Series: Died and survived [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark!Derek, Drama, M/M, Timeline - after 2.12
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек запрещает ему приезжать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выживший

– Я хочу тебя выебать, – говорит Дерек. – Поэтому рекомендую тебе свалить, Стайлз, пока я не перешел от слов к действиям.  
  
Стайлз поднимает брови, чувствует, как рот перекашивает усмешка, он думает, что Дерек шутит.  
  
– Что-то новенькое, – говорит он. – Тема про зубы и горло тебе надоела, и ты решил расширить ассортимент угроз? Изобретательно.  
  
– Мне тебе стоящий хуй показать? – спрашивает Дерек, и у Стайлза что-то екает внутри.  
  
Дерек вообще не в форме после этой истории с Аржентами, но сейчас выглядит совсем свихнувшимся. Он пугает даже так, в человеческой форме.  
  
– Останешься сейчас или вернешься сюда потом – решу, что ты согласен, – заканчивает Дерек и широко распахивает полусгнившую-полусгоревшую дверь.  
  
Стайлз машинально шагает в проем, подошвы глухо стучат о поеденное жучком дерево. Дерек с силой закрывает дверь, и Стайлз с полминуты пялится на оставленный стаей альф знак. Его подмывает дернуть ручку и засыпать Дерека вопросами, начав с «когда ты решил играть за другую команду?», но в мозгу отпечатана угроза, и в этот раз, Стайлз уверен, Дерек сдержит слово.  
  
Он представляет себе на мгновение их возможный секс – трахающего его Дерека – и спешит к джипу. Стайлз обойдется без этого дерьма. Он не будет об этом думать.  
  
Стайлз заводит двигатель, слушает рев мотора и выезжает на дорогу.  
  
  
  
Он возвращается к дому Хейлов через пять дней. Паркуется, кидает ключи в карман и спрыгивает на землю. Вытирает мокрые от пота ладони и поднимается на крыльцо. Рука ложится на ручку и поворачивает ее, дверь со скрипом поддается.  
Вокруг темнота, единственное пятно света за его спиной: фары джипа не выключены. Аккумулятор заряжен на полную, ничего страшного, постоит так полчасика.  
  
Дерек выходит из задней комнаты и приближается вплотную.  
  
– Надо же, – Дерек опирается локтем на косяк.  
  
– Я пришел, – говорит Стайлз. – Привет?  
  
– То есть, ты согласен? – Дереку плевать на приветствия. Дерек берет его за подбородок и смотрит в глаза. – Согласен подставить мне свой маленький зад?  
  
Стайлз сглатывает мерзкий комок в горле, его начинает мутить. Он отводит глаза и кивает. У него начинают болеть фантомные синяки, оставленные дедушкой Эллисон, ему кажется, что кожа на скулах снова красная, горячая, вспухшая, саднит и болит, истекает сукровицей и стягивается под коркой. Стайлз думает, что Дерек тоже может видеть эти следы.  
  
– Да, – подтверждает он, все еще изучая темноту.  
  
– Ты мне даже не особо нравишься, – напоминает Дерек. – Ни любви, ни прочей романтической чуши, окей?  
  
– Окей, – соглашается Стайлз. Скулы начинают по-настоящему ныть. – Я помню. Ты хочешь меня выебать. Окей. Давно у тебя стоит на придурков?  
  
Дерек наклоняется к его уху, дышит, зубы застывают в миллиметрах от мочки.  
  
– Нет, – пальцы ложатся на горло, сдавливают артерию. – Я вообще не понимаю, что в тебе такого.  
  
Стайлз пытается прокашляться, пальцы скользят ниже. Он поднимает глаза и усмехается.  
  
– Ты первый, кто хоть что-то нашел. Пусть и не знаешь, что, – он не пытается вызвать жалость, это же Дерек. Просто иногда Стайлзу хочется говорить правду. Дебильное желание.  
  
– Трахался с кем-нибудь? – пальцы Дерека грубо оттягивают ворот футболки.  
  
– Да, – коротко отвечает Стайлз.  
  
Дерек приподнимает брови и ждет.  
  
– Я что, должен рассказывать? – Стайлз пренебрежительно пихает его в грудь. – Обойдешься.  
  
«Я даже не знаю, как ее звали, – думает Стайлз. – Случайная девчонка год назад, во время объединенного школьного похода. Много пива, чужая палатка и маленькие сиськи. Это все, что я помню».  
  
– Ладно, – Дерек тащит его за собой – дергает за предплечья, подталкивает в спину, когда Стайлз медлит. Они спускаются в подвал, где Кейт когда-то пытала Дерека. Стайлз скользит взглядом – решетка и цепи никуда не делись – видать, Дерека не мучают дурные воспоминания, раз он устроил себе здесь жилую комнату.  
  
Стайлзу жутко. Он чувствует себя безвольной куклой, когда Дерек, не церемонясь, раздевает его – расстегивает до конца толстовку, снимает ее, вытряхивает Стайлза из футболки. Дерек ведет ногтями по голой спине, кусает-целует шею, и Стайлз закрывает глаза. Он готов к синякам, царапинам и боли, так лучше, чем не ощущать ничего. Быть ненужным вообще никому, кроме отца. Дерек его хочет, _хотя бы_ хочет – и это больше, чем ему предлагал кто-либо за последние пять лет.  
  
– А в губы ты не целуешься? – спрашивает Стайлз, когда Дерек лезет ему в джинсы. – Как Джулия Робертс?  
  
Дерек хмыкает, и его лицо оказывается вдруг прямо напротив лица Стайлза.  
  
– Хочешь целоваться?  
  
Наверное, стоит соврать, пожать плечами, отшутиться. Стайлзу холодно – в подвале не предусмотрено отопления, по его коже бегут мурашки, спина чешется после прикосновений Дерека, а подмышками неожиданно скапливается пот. Стайлз сжимает ягодицы, ощущает, как член начинает слегка давить на ткань трусов и облизывается.  
  
– Хочу.  
  
В следующую минуту Стайлз пытается вспомнить, можно ли привлечь по статье за изнасилование рта. Кажется, нельзя. У Дерека сухие, жесткие губы, его язык беззастенчиво шарит у Стайлза во рту, зубы оставляют метки на внутренней, нежной мякоти губ, и это все плохо. Чудовищно неправильно.  
  
Стайлз обвивает руками шею Дерека, прижимается к нему – если Дерек пользуется им, то и Стайлзу позволено.  
  
– Хватит, – обрывает его Дерек. Он стряхивает неловкие объятия и кивает на кровать. Стайлз ложится сам и смотрит в покрытый мокрицами потолок, пока Дерек избавляет его от обуви и джинсов. Стайлз никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что все как-то не так. Дерек укладывается сверху, он тяжелый, горячий, от него пахнет кожей, одеколоном, мускусом, и Стайлза вдруг прошивает дрожь. Прикосновения все еще грубые, жесткие, Дерек делает так, как нравится ему, но Стайлз оживает. Впервые с тех пор, как его притащили в подвал Аржентов.  
  
«Какая ирония, – думает Стайлз. – В одном меня едва не убили, а во втором точно выебут».  
  
У Дерека меняется ритм дыхания. В голое бедро Стайлза упирается чужой член, влажно мажет, давит, и Стайлз инстинктивно поворачивается, приспосабливается. Он тянется к Дереку, дергает его за волосы и уговаривает на новый поцелуй, удерживает его лицо в руках, позволяя опять трахнуть себя в рот языком. Стайлз раздвигает ноги, чужое голодное желание, звериная жадность бьют поддых, выгибают тело в подсознательном требовании отдаться. Дерек вылизывает его, кусает за сосок, оставляет синяки на бедре. Он просовывает пальцы в его дырку, разминает, растягивает, добавляет смазки и продолжает разрабатывать, готовя для себя. _Под себя._ Стайлз цепляется за него, сердце толчками гонит кровь, стук отдается в вспотевших висках. Ему больно, ему плохо, член буквально рвет его на части – Дерек слишком нетерпелив, чтобы дать ему время привыкнуть, Стайлз узкий, он нетронутый, он почти девственник, и резкие толчки вынуждают его кричать. Он едва не срывает голос, щеки соленые, пальцы дрожат, тело потное и разгоряченное – но Дерек все еще движется в нем, теперь глубоко, медленно, сосредоточенно. Стайлз видит, что у него закрыты глаза, на лице странное выражение, Дерек полностью погружен в себя.  
  
«В меня, – думает Стайлз. – В меня».  
  
У него наконец получается расслабить мышцы. Дерек скользит в нем, он раз за разом вынимает член и заново пропихивает – головка, ствол, корень, – пока яйца мягко не шлепаются о задницу. Стайлз мечется по кровати, перед глазами все плывет, боль смешивается с острым, подростковым возбуждением, с мыслью, что его ебет взрослый мужик.  
  
Альфа-оборотень.  
  
Дерек.  
  
Дерек слегка приподнимает его за бедра, насаживает под другим углом, и Стайлз опять начинает бессильно плакать. Сердце заходится, у Стайлза скручиваются пальцы ног, но он никак не может кончить, хотя он близко, близко, господи, ну же…  
  
– Ведешь себя, как блядь, – вдруг шепчет ему на ухо Дерек. – Едва не скулишь, как сучка.  
  
Стайлз дергается, Дерек снова всаживает ему и смыкает зубы на горле, давит языком на кожу.  
  
Мир меркнет, в ушах шумит, а тело болезненно выгибается в оргазме.  
  
  
  
Стайлз чувствует, как из него выскальзывает член – Дерек отпускает его, откатывается в бок и смотрит.  
  
– Что? – спрашивает Стайлз. По его бедрам течет сперма.  
  
Дерек не похож на довольного, только что бурно кончившего парня. Он злится.  
  
– Ничего, – отвечает Дерек.  
  
– Я могу немного полежать, прежде чем ты меня выставишь? – Стайлзу глубоко положить на ответ, он в любом случае сейчас не способен встать, а уж тем более вести машину. Он с трудом переворачивается на живот, утыкается лицом в подушку и мерно дышит. Стайлз чувствует себя выжившим.  
  
Он успевает насчитать двадцать четыре выдоха – надо же, его счастливое число – когда по его спине воровато бегут теплые пальцы, поглаживая начавшую остывать кожу.  
  
  
  
Утром, когда Стайлз все-таки выходит из подвала – как выбравшийся из могилы зомби, джип встречает его молчаливым укором. Дерек отвешивает ему подзатыльник и, ругаясь, помогает зарядить сдохший аккумулятор от Камаро.  
  
Стайлз приезжает домой, долго моется, рассматривая покрытое метками тело, и сворачивается клубком в кровати. Он не любит и даже не очень хочет Дерека – особенно сейчас, когда у него ноет каждая кость, каждая мышца и сухожилие. Но, думает, Стайлз, когда в следующий раз его попытаются похитить – вдруг хотя бы Дереку будет не все равно?  
  
Стайлз вытаскивает телефон и удаляет сообщение о пяти пропущенных звонках от Скотта. Только после этого ему удается заснуть.


End file.
